


Всё движется любовью

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 2. Мини G - Pg13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире появился вирус, который перед тем, как убить человека, заставляет его искать близости с другими людьми и делает его привлекательным для окружающих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё движется любовью

Вирус появился чуть более ста лет назад. На него не сразу обратили внимание. Он шел в связке с хорошо изученным вирусом иммунодефицита, которым болели только люди дна: бездомные, наркоманы и игроки. Первое время смерти списывали на тяжелое течение знакомой всем болезни. Но очень скоро стали умирать и благополучные горожане.

Вирус убивал не сразу. Он проникал через гемато-энцефалический барьер, точечно раздражал кору головного мозга и приводил жертв в состояние постоянного сексуального возбуждения, делая и их самих чрезвычайно привлекательными, меняя, как было установлено позднее, не только движения и голос, но и химический состав кожных выделений. У жертв было несколько дней, чтобы заразить других, после чего как обвал наступала финальная стадия с двс-синдромом и отказом органов.  
Через несколько месяцев после описания действия вируса люди поняли, что это, вероятно, самый настоящий конец света. Что выживут, наверное, только маленькие дети. Все происходило так быстро: — Ты слышал о новой заразе? — Да брось, это все в темных районах, а я чист. Ты же знаешь меня. Люди не сразу научились отличать настоящее желание от смертельного, здоровый вид и беспечность зараженных сбивали с толку. Когда власти забили тревогу, уличную рекламу сменили плакаты с изображением хищных цветов: «Так сладко пахнут. Но они смертельны!»  
Вирус выкосил половину Города, прежде чем был объявлен полный карантин. Людям запретили выходить из домов. Так болезнь удалось затормозить. Ученые принялись искать лекарство, а власти — способ взять ситуацию под контроль.

И вот через сто лет Город снова жил. Лекарство придумать не удалось, но люди научились сопротивляться соблазну. Они уже не пытались отличить здоровое влечение от смертельного, а просто постепенно привыкли считать любое проявление сексуальности признаком болезни. Совсем немного времени понадобилось, чтобы все, что было связано с сексом, начало вызывать отвращение и страх.  
Вирус не был побежден, но почти не проявлял себя. А редкие вспышки болезни отслеживались и пресекались эпидемиологической полицией. Конец света не случился, а дамоклов меч, висевший над человечеством, висел, казалось, на достаточно прочной веревке.

Абигейл было двадцать восемь, она была незамужем, бездетна и успела дослужиться до звания лейтенанта отдела нравов. Еще год службы, чтобы стать капитаном, получить кабинет, и можно будет задуматься о семье. Она уже много раз отказывалась от разрешения зачать ребенка, скоро их вообще перестанут присылать. Хотя еще несколько лет у нее, конечно, было. Нужно только дослужиться до капитана, а это расширенная страховка и хорошие ясли, и найти подходящего отца. Абигейл стояла перед зеркалом, чистила зубы и мысленно перебирала своих знакомых. Радж? Ману? Давид? С Раджем может получиться хорошо — он никогда не болеет, он умен и готов много работать. Если сложить их оклады, даже сейчас... Абигейл провела свободной рукой по затылку. Есть время побриться? До выхода оставалось еще полчаса, поэтому она подмигнула себе в зеркале и полезла за машинкой.

Она готова была поговорить с Раджем, но на входе в отдел ее перехватил Давид.  
— Сегодня едем их брать!  
— Сегодня?  
— Да, вечеринка дома у папочки. Брифинг в семь.  
Папочкой Давид называл Сола Леммона. Несмотря на то, что тот был почти небожителем — сверхуспешным режиссером, миллионером, наконец, — преступление, в котором его подозревали и которое пока даже не доказали, делало его в глазах следователей жалким и отвратительным. Так работал новоприобретенный рефлекс — Давид искренне презирал преступника и готов был действовать безо всяких доказательств. Абигейл все еще сомневалась, но несколько дней назад не смогла побороть брезгливость и пересмотреть когда-то любимейший фильм Леммона.

 

И даже вечером во время захвата особняка, когда они с Давидом шли по темному коридору к двери, из-под которой едва заметно сочился мертвенно-лиловый свет, она допускала, что Леммона оговорили. В конце концов, люди искусства иногда делают странные вещи. Давид положил руку на ручку двери и замер, ожидая ее команды. Стало очень тихо и они услышали звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты. Никакой ошибки.  
Абигейл проверила группы у других выходов и кивнула Давиду — выламывай.  
В комнате вокруг круглого низкого стола на широких подушках совокуплялись люди. В безмолвии, заполненном вздохами и стонами, они извивались, как бледные черви, терлись друг о друга и выставлялись напоказ. Это длилось всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем люди закричали и попытались бежать, но Абигейл, никогда не видевшая настолько массового преступления, почувствовала тошноту.  
— Всем лечь на пол лицом вниз! — Давид вышел на середину комнаты, за его спиной выстроились санитары в черных комбинезонах. Он обернулся к Абигейл. — Ты была права, подруга. Всех нейтрализовать, личности установим в отделе!  
Санитары начали поднимать преступников по одному и укладывать в пакеты. Те почти не сопротивлялись, кто-то плакал, кто-то пытался встать, и его приходилось прижимать к полу ногами.  
Абигейл прошла вперед, пытаясь прикинуть количество участников. Около трех десятков? Три десятка извращенцев? Такого еще не было. А потом она увидела Леммона. Папочка сидел в мягком кресле в неосвещенной глубине комнаты. Он был одет и, кажется, совсем не был испуган. Абигейл взяла его на прицел.  
— На пол лицом вниз.  
— Я не собираюсь сопротивляться. Можете опустить оружие.  
Его голос оказался негромким и теплым. Он встал. Красивый, очень грустный и, она вдруг вспомнила об этом, очень талантливый. Зачем он все это устроил?  
Он шагнул к ней, и Абигейл выстрелила ему под ноги.  
— На пол лицом вниз. Вы можете быть заражены, у меня есть право на ваше уничтожение.  
— Все задержанные здоровы. Можете проверить.  
— Проверим в отделе.  
Она не сомневалась, что все задержанные здоровы. Чаще всего им встречались преступники, которые занимались сексом просто так, не будучи зараженными. Но их действия все равно были преступлением, потому что ставили под удар защитную систему всего общества. Слишком опасно было разбираться в мотивах людей, предававшихся похоти. Болезнь ошибок не прощала, поэтому извращенцев изолировали, а иногда и уничтожали, не слушая. Но никогда еще они не сталкивались с такой масштабной оргией.  
— Пир во время чумы, — произнес Леммон. — Болезнь лишила нас радости, но не ушла. Мы попытались стать бестелесными, будто это может сбить ее с толку. Не может. Она все равно придет за нами рано или поздно. И мы умрем, так и не решившись прикоснуться друг к другу.  
— Вы сумасшедший.  
— Нет. Я нормален, как никто другой. Я возбуждаюсь от запаха человека, я смотрю на вас и вижу, что вы красивы. Я больше не испытываю тошноты при мысли о близости. И никто из них больше не испытывает. А смерть так не пришла ни за одним из нас.  
— Смерть пришла за Робертом Гейзом. И еще за двумя, которых он успел заразить. Он ведь из вашей компании? Откуда вам знать, что среди этих, — Абигейл кивнула в сторону пакетов с преступниками, — что среди них нет таких же зараженных?  
Леммон подошел ближе, а она, вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, опустила оружие.  
— Я знаю, как заразился Роберт. И уверен, что так больше никто не заразится.  
— Откуда вам знать? Вы не можете контролировать их всех.  
Леммон приблизился почти вплотную и достал из кармана тестер.  
— Я проверяю участников перед каждой встречей. — Он сдвинул рукав и ткнул острым рыльцем себе в руку. — И я могу контролировать себя. Поэтому только смотрю. Даже не приближаюсь.  
Индикатор на тестере загорелся зеленым. Абигейл отшатнулась.  
— Зараженный! Нейтрализовать.  
Санитары кинулись со всех сторон, схватили Леммона и начали натягивать на него пакет. Ей было больно смотреть, как они выкручивают ему руки, как топчут его очки, и она ничего не могла сделать со своими чувствами, хоть и знала, что это всего лишь действие вируса.  
Подошел Давид.  
— Сегодня здесь было двадцать семь человек, и еще пара десятков в другие дни, их имена придется выбивать силой. Судя по всему, все, кроме него, здоровые, просто извращенцы.  
— Или он их соблазнил.  
— Да как он мог? Они собираются уже как минимум с весны, зараженные столько не живут.  
— Я в первый раз так близко вижу настоящего зараженного.  
— Чертовски близко, Эб. Мне показалось, еще пара секунд — и он в тебя вцепится.  
— У меня было оружие, — улыбнулась она.

Расследование обстоятельств затянулось ненадолго. Перепуганные гости Леммона сразу рассказали обо всех, кто хоть раз участвовал в его вечерах. Учитывая, что никто из них не был заражен, но что все они находились под влиянием зараженного, их приговорили к бессрочной изоляции с возможным пересмотром приговора в неопределенном будущем.  
С Леммоном все было сложнее. Он был заражен, но не болен. Это был первый зарегистрированный случай бессимптомного носительства. Он утверждал, что не знает, как заразился. Что узнал о том, что инфицирован, когда дружеский вечер с Робертом Гейзом, актером, которого его последний фильм сделал звездой, закончился в постели, после чего испуганный Гейз сбежал, а через несколько дней умер. Сам Леммон все это время тоже ждал смерти, но продолжал чувствовать себя отлично. Даже лучше, чем когда либо.  
Абигейл слышала, как Леммон рассказывал, что стал по-другому видеть людей. Фильмы, которые он снимал раньше, рассказывали о дружбе, о предательстве, о страхе смерти, но в них не было жизни и телесности. Даже той маленькой ее части, что осталась в нынешнем мире — ведь люди, например, мастурбировали. И это, хоть и считалось гигиенической процедурой сродни чистке зубов, было проявлением человеческой сексуальности. Он исследовал собственное тело и понимал, что даже об этом не сможет рассказать. А ему хотелось смотреть и показывать, касаться и чувствовать прикосновения. Тогда он соблазнил первую пару. Они были у него в гостях, такие невинные и восприимчивые. Он подсказывал им, что делать, а сам смотрел. Прощаясь, он сказал им, что они могут прийти снова — и они пришли. А потом к клубу стали присоединяться новые члены. И Леммон вовсе не уверен, что все они были под действием его чумного обаяния. «Мы все хотим этого», — сказал он,

Ученые просили оставить его в живых и отдать им на изучение. Но вокруг здания тюрьмы ходили люди с транспарантами «Убить извращенца». Общественное мнение было против сохранения заразы вне зависимости от цели. Леммона казнили, и ученым достался только его труп.

Абигейл наградили и пообещали рассмотреть вопрос о ее повышении к концу квартала. А Давида просто наградили, но он и не собирался становиться капитаном. Когда стих шум и они сдали отчеты по этому делу, пришло время обычных городских дежурств. Они снова ездили по улицам, собирали слухи и искали новые зацепки.

Однажды, проверяя очередную жалобу, они вместе следили за входом в дешевую курильню. На улице было холодно, шел ливень, а Абигейл с утра чувствовала себя простуженной.  
— Не стоило выходить сегодня.  
— Мне уже лучше.  
— Угу. Только у тебя красный нос и зубы стучат.  
— Если мы просидим здесь еще час-другой, я их сточу под корень.  
Давид выкрутил обогрев на максимум.  
— Давай я схожу за кофе? Возьму тебе и мне, согреемся.

В машине быстро стало тепло. Абигейл полулежала в кресле и смотрела, как Давид покупает кофе у фургончика на углу. Они были командой уже сколько? Шесть лет? С ним всегда было легко и удобно. Он не был таким перспективным как Радж и, конечно, не был таким умным, но зато был абсолютно своим. Она вдруг подумала, что он перестал бриться одновременно с ней, и теперь у них обоих отросшие светлые ежики. Но ему идет больше. Может, предложить ему вместе завести ребенка? Хотя два родителя копа, одновременно на дежурстве... нужно сначала стать капитаном. Давид обернулся и улыбнулся, показывая в окошко выдачи, мол, нужно ждать. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

Потом они пили кофе в машине, дождь стал таким сильным, что двери курильни не было не видно.  
— Подъедем ближе?  
Абигейл покачала головой — «забей». Давид откинулся на спинку сиденья и улыбнулся:  
— Каждый день на работе должен быть таким. И пусть эти травокуры-извращенцы вообще никогда не приходят.  
Она смотрела на его профиль, на изгиб шеи и мелкие золотистые волоски щетины на ней. А потом решилась:  
— Может, подадим заявку на заведение общего ребенка?  
— Со мной?  
Он будто не поверил, но обескураженным не выглядел.  
— С тобой. Мы ведь будем хорошими родителями, как думаешь?  
— А как же Радж? Он хотел тебе предложить, я знаю.  
— А я предлагаю тебе.  
Лицо Давида вдруг словно осветилось, и в этот момент Абигейл почувствовала настоящее счастье. Все было так хорошо и правильно.  
Он что-то говорил, потом обнял ее. Его внезапная близость не вызвала приступа паники, как она ожидала. Ее окружило облако его запаха, влажного запаха дождя, кожи, ткани и, совсем чуть-чуть, но так тонко и остро, — его собственной кожи. Она поцеловала его в шею, потом в щеку, а потом он сам перехватил ее губы своими. Абигейл чувствовала, что в этот момент все было можно, она гладила его, и прижималась к нему, и закрывала глаза, пытаясь задавить тревожный крик сознания: «этого не может быть!». Когда она оттолкнула его, Давид все еще улыбался, он не успел понять.  
— Ты что?  
Абигейл чувствовала, как у нее текут слезы.  
— Я никак не могла понять, почему зараженные делают это. Почему им не отвратительно... и вот...  
Он не понимал ее еще несколько мгновений, а потом опьянение на его лице сменилось ужасом. Он схватился было за ручку дверцы, но замер. Пусть и не такой умный, как Радж, Давид быстро сложил два и два.  
— Уже поздно, да?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Но как это могло случиться?  
— Не знаю. Леммон не касался меня, но стоял очень близко.  
— Этого же недостаточно?  
— Может, теперь достаточно. Он ведь говорил, что сам заразился без контакта.

Абигейл хотелось перебраться на его сиденье, прижаться, еще раз вдохнуть запах, но она знала, что это все вирус, что она умирает, и потому не двигалась. Давид сначала тоже не двигался, но потом взял ее руку. И они вместе лежали в машине, отрезанной от мира стеной дождя.

Вирус, с которым они боролись, каким-то образом научился выживать в воздухе. Его распространение по Городу было делом времени. Возможно, уже сейчас, в этот самый момент кто-то еще чувствовал непреодолимое влечение к человеку рядом. И в этом теперь и правда уже не было ничего плохого.


End file.
